My Regrets My Loss
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: Master Cyclonis thinks back to the times she had with Piper - from "Best Friends Forever."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.**

She stood in front of her machine and worked on her crystals

She stood in front of her machine and worked on her crystals. She could not focus on her task; she couldn't focus on anything lately now that you mention it.

_"It's nice to have another girl around."_

She could remember how Piper had treated her like a normal person, someone who didn't think of her as a threat. Like a friend, maybe even a best friend.

What was she thinking? Falling down to a level as low as to need friends! She didn't need anyone.

She decided to give up on her crystals and decided to head up to her quarters. On the way she bumped into The Dark Ace. She had barely noticed him until he talked to her.

"Master Cyclonis, we are planning an attack on Terra Toledos. We wait for your command." The Dark Ace spoke with caution and respect putting his left hand to his chest and lowering his head.

She walked on ignoring him. She kept walking until she got to her mahogany door which she slammed shut, leaving The Dark Ace confused. There was something wrong with her, he just knew it.

Later that evening after dinner he decided to visit Master Cyclonis to see what was wrong with her. He hesitated at first, but knocked anyways.

"Who is it?" asked a harsh but raspy voice; as if the person were crying.

"The Dark Ace, Master."

"Come in." there was a sigh followed after the invitation.

"What brings you here Dark Ace?"

"Master, I wanted to check up on you, to see how you are doing."

"Now why on Atmos would you need to do that?"

"Well, you did not come to dinner Master, and you have been very distant these days."

She sighed once more and then closed her eyes.

"_Like you'd ever invite me over to hang out."_

"Dark Ace, what do you consider me as?"

_Was this a trick question?_ "I consider you as my Master for whom I serve."

Master Cyclonis let out an exasperated sigh then continued on.

"Dark Ace… have you ever regretted betraying your _friends_?"

"I regret nothing Master. Is there something I need to know?" The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing that concerns you… okay, um… have you ever felt so alone? Like no body understands you and there's no one to turn to for help or comfort? I need some one… I need a friend…" by now her voice is nothing but a whisper.

"Master, may I remind you that having friends will only bring you down. They will not benefit you in any way. You are better off without friends. Believe me, I would know."

"And you Dark Ace? Do you not consider _me _your friend?"

"You are my master."

"You may leave now Dark Ace." She pointed towards the door.

"As you wish _Master _Cyclonis." The Dark Ace said.

That night was a sleepless night. Master Cyclonis lay in her four poster violet velvet bed looking up towards the violet velvet. It was like a void. Staring into emptiness made her contemplate easier.

"_See, we're a lot alike, you and me… more then you'd like to admit."_

She remember the look on Piper's face, she was so reluctant to acknowledge that fact.

"_You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide who you really are, a lonely girl who desperately wants a friend."_

It was her turn to be reluctant. But she couldn't hide the feeling, Piper was right. She desperately wants a friend but now she doesn't want a friend, she _needs_ one.

She closed her eyes. Tears were already welling up. _Piper was my only friend and I tried to harm her. We could have been so close. She likes crystals and so do I. There are not many people like her out there… and I threw away that chance because of my stupid ways; always having to hide my feelings and emotions from people. _She thought back to the few hours she had with Piper. It made her feel happy and more normal. She was always frowning and being serious; when she hung with Piper that all changed. And now she broke the bond between them and things could never be the same.

"_You are better off without friends."_

She thought back to The Dark Ace's words. _Hmph, he doesn't know what he's saying._ _What about I take that Oblivion crystal and use it on him. We'll see for sure if I'm his friend or not._

There she goes again, being her dark hidden self again. She sighed. _I really need to stop pretending to myself. I'm as miserable as ever._

She curled up in bed and cried silently. She whispered something inaudible; she knew that the person couldn't hear it but she did just to let out unspoken words.

"I'm sorry Piper…"

With that she cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep. Waiting for the next morning, another day to pretend to her people that she's a strong person but really inside her confined thoughts she's just a lonely girl who needs a friend.


End file.
